The present invention relates to an apparatus for the handling of containers and, in particular, drinks containers. Apparatus of this type, such as for example labelling machines, filling machines or blow-moulding machines for plastics containers are known from the prior art. In this case what is generally involved are very large plants, the whole of which cannot be kept in view by the user. These machines usually have an operating panel for operating the machine. As a rule the operating panels are arranged stationary or at most in a pivotable manner on the machine.
An operating panel of this type is known for example from DE 10 2005 049 098 A1. This operating panel also has a display unit in a central region. A mobile operating machine with two operating panels, which is designed in such a way that only one operating panel in each case is in an active state, is known from DE 100 51 449 A1.
A hoist with a platform movable on a mast is known from DE 100 58 021 A1. In this case the control devices of this hoist have associated with them a mobile operating panel which is capable of being connected to the control devices of the hoist in a selective manner by way of plug-in connections. In this way a control of the hoist is capable of being operated from a multiplicity of different positions. In the case of the above-mentioned plants for the handling of containers, however, such a procedure is undesired on grounds of safety. The actual operation should rather be carried from only one specified position.
In practice, however, values saved in the operating panel or touch panel, such as for example setting values, are also needed for example at those places which cannot be kept in view or cannot be reached from the position of the operating panel. In this case the operator of the machine has to memorize or write down the respective values from the operating panel. This also applies in a corresponding manner to setting values which have to be saved in the operating panel and originate for example from other parts of the plant. In particular, in the case of a multiplicity of parts of the plant this is a very laborious procedure.
In addition, other information, such as for example directions on overcoming faults (troubleshooting) or for refitting the plant, are likewise not available in situ but the user has to memorize them. For this reason, loss of time and additional journeys to and from the operating panel occur during the operation of the plant. In addition, the fact that the user has to memorize specific values can result in possible losses of data or even defective operation of the plant.
The object of the present invention is therefore to simplify the operation of apparatus for the handling of containers and, in particular, drinks containers. In addition, the reliability of plants of this type in operation should be increased.